What If There Was Another
by The Skeleton In A Fez
Summary: 'He thought he was the only one, unique, for want of a better word. How wrong he was.' She's always found in the shadows, operating under the radar. She's their personal guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic. Read, review, tell me what to improve on and make any suggestions on scenes I could do.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Childhood, seconds.<p>

Adulthood, mere minutes compared to the eternity I was damned with. He thought he was the only one, unique, for want of a better word. How wrong he was. I didn't really know what to do with myself after I came back, so I hung around the sanctuary. I eventually found him, with his sidekick, the one and only bad-ass Valkyrie Cain. He never did find out my secret and that was good. That time when he got captured by that evil bastard Serpine I showed Valkyrie where he was. After Valkyrie got taken by Sanguine to the church to feed the Grotesquery, I gave Skulduggery the address of where she was and teleported him there. When Valkyrie was getting beat up by Dusk, I put on a disguise and saved her neck. Literally, her neck I saved. Of course I knew that there would be way more situations but hey, it was fun.

After all how hard could being a guardian angel be... right?

* * *

><p>Serpines Castle:<p>

There were puddles here, stagnant pools of water on the uneven stone floor. The doors were no longer made of iron, but of rotting wood flickering off the torches in the brackets made shadows dance on the walls.

Someone's shadow caught Stephanie's attention, distorted by the fire. It wasn't a Hollow Man, Tanith or Ghastly. It was a girl.

'Who are you?' She asked.

'Depends who's asking.' The girl replied.

'I'm St...'

'You're not supposed to say it.' The girl warned.

'I'm trying to find my friend. Do you know where he is?' Stephanie queried.

'I do. He's through there.' The girl looked strained. 'Don't tell him about this, or anyone for that matter.'

'What's your name?' Stephanie demanded but the girl was gone. She watched the shadow fade, then disappear completely. But, after a moment the girl's shadow reappeared. Fast.

'Run!' She yelled as Hollow Men spilled into the corridor. The girl pulled out a sword from beneath her coat, turned around and began to fight the Hollow Men, the blade ripping through the skin like it wasn't there but filling the corridor with the stinky, green gas. 'Don't worry about me,' she panted. 'I'll be fine. You find your friend.' She turned from Valkyrie to the Hollow men, blue hair flinging around. 'Bloody hell, ever fancy a change of job. I'm sure the Sanctuary would LOVE you!'

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good, it was probably bad. I know it was short, the next one is going to be longer.<br>**

**Also, shout out to BrokeyThatMermaid for helping me FINALLY persuade my parents to let me have an account. **

**Ily and cookies**


	2. Chapter 2: By The Beach

**Omg guys that last one was short! I'm so so sorry. Anyway I hope this is better. Enjoy.**

**Remember to read and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>The tide was in so there wasn't much beach for her to stagger on to, but she managed to stumble on to the shore that remained. And then something came out of the shadows and struck her and she hit the sand.<strong>

**She struggled and twisted, but someone else was there and a fist hit her face. The shape of a man, standing above her, crouching slightly.**

**Dusk.**

**The human flesh he had tried to remove still clung in places to his vampire skin, and it looked raw and red and painful. His right hand was tipped with talons, but his left was human and still had a watch strapped to it's wrist. His face was the face of a man, a handsome man who now had a scar, but the fangs of a vampire had split his gums and torn his lips.**

**Valkyrie flexed her fingers, waited till her head was clear. Dusk wasn't moving. She thrust her hand out and now he did move, grabbing her wrist before she had the chance to push the air. He hauled her up and spun her around, grabbed her from behind and exposed her throat. Valkyrie froze.**

**The vampire's laugh was guttural. 'I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to turn you. You will be like I am.'**

**She tried to speak, tried to say something, but her words had been taken from her. She felt his breath on her skin.**

**'Do you know who you're going to kill first, Cain?' he asked. 'Do you know who you're going to rip apart, because the blood lust will be the only thing that matters? Your parents.'**

**'No,' she breathed.**

**'For what you've done to me, for the scar you've inflicted and the pain you're causing me right now, I'm going to make sure that when the right time comes, you'll be begging me to let you kill your own parents.'**

**And then a voice. 'Dusk.'**

* * *

><p>The darkness hid most of her face, but Valkyrie managed to catch a glimpse of blue hair and instantly recognized the girl. She was the one that showed her to Skulduggery. Dusk snarled at the girl but she remained unmoved.<p>

'What have I told you about attacking people. They don't much like it, now do they?' She sighed and leaped forward, landing on his head. 'Ha ha, got ya now.' She laughed manically. Valkyrie smiled despite her situation, the sheer stupidity this girl had was hilarious. Within seconds the girl was on the ground with Dusk's hands around her throat. A swift buck of her left leg was enough for him to release her slightly and for her to get her knee between him and her to try and push him off. 'Word from the wise. Run!'

'Heck no, you look like you could use the help.'

'Fine. But stay back for a bit.' The girl gave one more almighty shove and Dusk finally fell off. She leaped at him again but Dusk caught her mid-leap and slashed his claws across her stomach causing her to cry out. She landed roughly in the surf, clutching her stomach. Valkyrie saw her chance and grabbed a flat, thick and heavy stone. Dusk was above the injured girl, and Valkyrie ran at him, slamming the stone on to the back of Dusk's head. He dropped slightly and the girl kicked up, catching Dusk full in the face, sending him rolling. The girl punched the air and laughed. 'TEAMWORK!' The relief was short lived however, as Dusk stood up behind her and, for the second time that night, wrapped his hands around her neck. Valkyrie felt the air between them and she splayed both of her hands, hitting Dusk in the back and taking him off his feet, making him unsteady. The girl jumped up and shoved her boots into Dusk's face. 'Well,' she sighed, straightening her jacket, 'that takes care of that.'

'Is he dead?'

'Nah. Just sleeping.' The girl stepped into the light and Valkyrie finally saw her fully. She had vibrant blue eyes and hair, black boots with buckles, black skinny jeans with a long black top flowing over the top and and black jacket. And finally a black fedora. Valkyrie figured if Skulduggery was a girl he would certainly dress like that.

You helped me find Skulduggery.'

'Correction. I told you where he was.'

'Yes okay. You told me where he was, but why are you here?'

'Saving your neck. Literally your neck I saved. Get back to Skulduggery, I'm sure he needs you.'

'Who are you?' Valkyrie demanded angrily.

'All in good time. For now, it seems I have buisness elsewhere. See ya Valkyrie Cain. See ya next time your in trouble.' The girl stepped back into the shadows, consumed by the darkness. And then she was gone and the only sounds were Valkyrie's heavy breathing seemingly out of place with the calm and gentle sound of the waves lapping at the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Here endeth thy chapter! Have a lovely day!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Grotesquery

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating. Don't get mad and start throwing things...**

**OW! WHO THREW THAT? WAS THAT YOU? I'M KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU!**

**Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm working SO HARD to get the next chapter up within the next few days maybe even tomorrow.**

**All I'm saying is, enjoy it and don't kill me...**

**...**

**Or egg me in the face.**

* * *

><p><strong>'I thought we were going to use the element of surprise.' She said as t<strong>**hey strode towards their target.**

**'We never had it,' Skulduggery said calmly. 'It knew we were here all along. It just doesn't care.'**

**All four of them moved apart, coming at the Grotesquery from different angles.**

**Bliss didn't waste time with words, threats, vows or demands. He just walked right up to it and threw a punch. Valkyrie felt the concussion of the blow as it landed. The Grotesquery didn't even stagger. Instead it looked at Bliss through it's filthy bandages, drew back it's right fist and hit him. Bliss was launched backwards and crashed through the wall of the old building.**

* * *

><p>And then suddenly a figure came out of the darkness, flying through the air and landing on the Grotesquery's head.<p>

'Ha ha, got you now!' She laughed and Valkyrie recognized her. 'Well don't just stand there. Some help would be nice.'

'She's good.' Valkyrie said whilst laughing.

'What?' Skulduggery asked.

'She's not evil, but she is very stupid.' Which was evidenced by the girl flinging herself at the Grotesquery's eye. He batted her to the side, and she fell a few metres to the ground.

'Well,' she coughed, 'if your going to fight like that.'

'Come on Skulduggery, aren't we supposed to be fighting this thing.' Valkyrie said.

'I'm with her.' Tanith pulled her sowrd from underneath her coat just as the girl pulled two from her hips. 'Now that's just copying me.'

And so they fought, and the second wave came in and together they gave it everything. But it wasn't enough. The Grotesquery stood, it's bandages smoking but completely unscathed and the mounds of Cleaver bodies were stacking up as the minutes passed by. Skulduggery was missing half an arm after being thrown into the nearby forest, Bliss' suit was in shreds and he seemed to be smoking, Tanith was limping, Valkyrie's face was bloodied and bruised and the girl was missing a hand.

'I don't want to alarm you, but I think you forgot something slightly important.' Tanith pointed to Skulduggery's nonexistant arm and the girl's missing hand.

'Oh, I've been meaning to replace this old thing for ages. 'Bout time I got a new one.' Skulduggery sighed.

'How can you replace an arm?'

'Like this.' The girl lifted her right hand over the place her left had previously occupied. Her hand glowed bright blue and a faint left hand appeared before the blue energy swirled around it and grew it into a real hand.

'Whoa.'

'I don't even know what it is.' She confessed.

'That amazing.'

'Thanks.'

'Who the heck are you?'

'A person.'

'Nope. You've saved my life more than I care to admit so I want to know who you are.'

'My name's... Humphrey.' She said.

'Nice try.'

'Bob.'

'Try again.'

'BARRON HOTCHCROFT VON HUGENSTIEN!'

'Nope.'

'Sky.' She whispered.

'Oh my god.' Skulduggery breathed.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!<p>

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kenspeckle leaped to his feet, snarling. Tanith could barley raise her head. Ghastly moved to Kenspeckle and hit him with a right cross. Kenspeckle laughed. He pushed Ghastly and Ghastly hit the far wall. Kenspeckle threw his chair at Skulduggery and used the distraction to get closer. He laughed again as he yanked Skulduggery's arm from his shoulder. Skulduggery roared in pain and Kenspeckle shoved him away. Valkyrie splayed her hands against the air and Kenspeckle went tumbling backwards.**

**There were footsteps behind her and Davina Marr burst into the room. 'Do not move!' she commanded, gun aimed at Kenspeckle.**

**Kenspeckle snarled again and turned on his knees, his mouth opening wide. Something bulged in his throat, something that was trying to crawl it's way out. If that Remnant got loose in here, it could posses any one of them, or seize its chance to escape , and they'd never get it back. Valkyrie ran forward and kicked, the toe of her boot slamming into Kenspeckle chin. He lifted slightly with the impact and dropped on to his back.**

**Marr hurried over, shackles in her hand. (A.N in the book replace the her with his) She cuffed Kenspeckle's wrists behind him, sealing the Remnant back inside. Valkyrie looked around, realising there were Cleavers over by Tanith, freeing her from her seat.**

**'That won't hold me for long.' Kenspeckle said, spitting blood as Marr hauled him up. 'I'll get out. I'll come for you. Every last one of you.'**

**'Cleavers' Marr said, 'take him away.'**

**Fletcher came in as Kenspeckle was led out.**

**'Fletcher,' Skulduggery said, stifling a groan as he fixed his arm into place, 'take Tanith to the Sanctuary. She needs urgent medical attention.'**

**'You got it.' Fletcher said, gently placing his hand on Tanith's arm. They vanished.**

* * *

><p>Suddenly came a muffled thump and Valkyrie's head snapped towards Skulduggery's direction.<p>

'It's not her is it. She's weird.' Skulduggery whined.

'Timing's almost perfect so it's got to be her.' Valkyrie left and Skulduggery trapsed after her. They got to the next room and Skulduggery, again, blasted it open to reveal Sky lying the the middle of the room hands and feet tied together, bleeding prefusiouly from the many cuts on her arms.

'Oh hello there. Am I dead?' Sky asked.

'Not even remotley close to it.' Valkyrie assured her, lifting her up.

'Can I kick Sanguine in the face? Then stab him with his wretched blade. Asshole did this.'

'Get in line.' Valkyrie said showing Sky the cut on her hand.

She gasped. 'Oh nasty.'

'Yep.'

'Well, I'm never going to wear a bikini again, but hey!' Sky said with a smile. Valkyrie laughed. 'You always seem to be laughing when I look at you.'

'It helps keep me sane.' By this time they had reached the door and Skulduggery opened it.

And saw Sanguine.

'Asshole.' Just like usual, Sky came flying through the air and landed on his head. 'Ha ha, got ya now.'

'Bloody hell. Can you get her off me?'

'William Raymond Sanguine, I'm placing you under arrest for murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit muder and, I don't know, possibly littering.'

'Sweet.' Sky groaned still on Sanguine's head.

'Seriously lady, get off me!' Sanguine said and Sky grabbed his straight razor using a trendil of blue magic.

'Hey Val, catch.' She threw the razor towards Valkyrie, she caught it and chucked it at Sanguine, stabbing his arm.

'OW!' Sanguine yelped.

'I think he's fit for arrrest.'

'Medicl attention?' Valkyrie asked.

'Clarabelle?' Sky suggested and Valkyrie smiled.

'Come on. We have to get you to a doctor.'

* * *

><p>Sky was leaning on Skulduggery as he helped her inside the Sanctuary infirmary. He had his hand on her shoulder and the other one wrapped around her back on her other shoulder.<p>

'Skulduggery.' Sky said, turning slightly causing Skulduggery's hand to brush over her hidden façade activation symbol. Her face melted away and she held a hand to her bony cheek. 'Oh shit.' She gasped and turned away to go but Skulduggery grabbed her wrist.

'How are you doing that?'

'Let me go.'

'Tell me.'

'I'm the same as you!' Sky yelled. 'I died and came back.'

'I thought I was the only one.'

'WELL I'M HERE!' Sky yelled and Valkyrie ran out.

'You're a SKELETON?!' She asked.

'Yes. Got a problem? Coz your self-centred partner here obviously does!' Sky turned around and ran off.

'Well done idiot.'

* * *

><p>Skulduggery took Valkyrie back to his house and she mumbled a sleepy 'goodnight' and went to bed. He tried to meditate but kept on thinking about Sky. Why had she been so angry? What had he done wrong?<p>

'Whenever you had something on your mind, you never slept. That's how she knew when something was wrong.' Came a small voice from the doorway.

'Sky?' Skulduggery asked and Sky stepped forward, smiling shyly. 'Who?'

'Mum.'


	5. Chapter 5: Tesseract

**The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and Sky was running. With each step came a labored breath and the jangle of the guns across the men's backs. She had been playing inside when the men had burst into their home and her mum had screamed for her to run. They took her mum away, and now they were chasing her. Just run. Don't think, don't look, just run. They were closer now, coming ever closer. A man reached out his hand and grabbed her jacket. She was wrenched back, her shoulder's screaming...**

* * *

><p>Sky's eyes opened and she sat up, breathing heavily. Trying to stop the memories was bad enough, but when they haunted her dreams... She couldn't take it anymore.<p>

'Sky, are you okay?' Valkyrie asked. 'I thought I heard you talking?'

'I'm fine.' Came her shaky reply and Valkyrie walked in.

'No you're not. Bad dream?'

'The worst. Did Skulduggery tell you?'

'Tell me what?'

'I'm his daughter. I saw the way it killed him when I died, so I've been trying to protect you so he doesn't have to go through it again.' Sky explained.

'Ah.' Valkyrie said, stroking her chin, making Sky smile. 'Wanna tell me 'bout your dream?'

'Well, I know dad had told you about the day that he died and whatnot. Serpine had his men raid my home, my mum screamed for me to run. They took her and soon after they took me. We were led to a stone room where Serpine was waiting. He sent the word out and soon dad came. Serpine killed mum first, then me. Dad came back because of what happened, I came back for the same reason. He held his grudge, I soon forgave. After I found out he was dead, of course.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah I know. Although... I was wondering, just until I find something stable... could I work at the sanctuary. Possibly with you?' Sky asked hopefully.

'I'll ask Skulduggery, but I pretty much know what his answer will be.'

* * *

><p>'No!' Came Skulduggery's resolute reply.<p>

'Dad, come on!' Sky whined.

'What if you get hurt?'

'I've seen her fight. She's amazing. I saw her take down Dusk.' Valkyrie said, standing next to Sky.

'What if you die?'

'I'm a skeleton. In case you haven't noticed, I can't die.' Sky pointed out.

Skulduggery sighed. 'Alright.'

'Yes!' Valkyrie smiled giving Sky a high-five.

* * *

><p><strong>She looked back, making sure Tesseract wasn't anywhere nearby. She scanned her surroundings carefully, methodically, pivoting her head slowly, on the alert for the slightest movement. It took her a full second to realize that she was looking straight at him as he ran at her.<strong>

Davina couldn't tell what made him stop, she couldn't make out the teenager shaped black figure landing behind Tesseract, nor could she make out the figure leaping on to Tesseract's head.

'Ha ha, got you now!' She cackled. Wait, was this that mysterious girl everyone was talking about? It couldn't be, she wasn't real, was she? 'Word from the wise. RUN!' Davina didn't need to be told twice. She stood and bolted out the gate.

'She's never going to get Davina out here.' Skulduggery sighed.

'Just wait.' Valkyrie smiled and Davina came running out.

'Found her.'

'Found your daughter.' Valkyrie said when Sky came flying out, crunching into a tree. 'Oh great. Look who's come to join the party!'

'I don't think I invited Tesseract.'

'Invitation or not, he's going to murder Sky.'

'You told me she could fight.'

'Dusk, not trained Russian assassin, plus Dusk was pretty skeptical about a girl beating him up. Come on.' Valkyrie sighed, pushing the door open. 'Oi, brick wall over here.'

'You go get Davina, I'll deal with Tesseract.' Skulduggery pointed to Davina, limping away.

'Yeah, like that's going to happen!' Sky yelled, heaving herself **out** of the tree. 'Bloody hell that hurt.'

* * *

><p>Skulduggery's suit was torn and he was missing his hat. Sky on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. He was leaning on her for support as they walked into the Sanctuary's infirmary.<p>

'You know, I didn't think that getting thrown through a brick wall would hurt that much.'

'Yeah,' Sky smiled, 'let's get you fixed up first.' Valkyrie rounded a corner and took in the sight before her.

'Oh great. Get in there and I'll talk to Sky.'

'Yes mum.' Skulduggery mumbled.

'So you represent the mother figure of this partnership?' Sky asked

'No, I just tell him what to do all the time... and wear his hats.' Valkyrie smiled.

* * *

><p>Hello there,<p>

Telemancer: Did this meet your needs? And she wears a fedora because they're are the single most brilliant thing in the world.

#cwazy

Giraffe's Go Moo: See, look *points at the three other readers* YOU'RE NOT LONELY!


	6. Chapter 6: Jitter Girls

**'If the bad man comes,' Fletcher responded, 'I'll bravely give out a high-pitched scream to distract him. I may even bravely faint, to give him a false sense of security. That will be you signal to strike.'**

**'We make a great team.'**

**'Just don't forget to stand in front of me the whole time.' He said, and then yelled. Valkyrie jumped and Skulduggery whirled, and Fletcher pointed at the window. 'Outside!' He blurted. 'Bad man! Outside!'**

**Skulduggery charged, thrust his hand against the air and the window exploded outwards. He jumped through, Valkyrie and Fletcher right behind him. The rain pelted them, made the ground muddy. A bald man in black slipped on the trail that led into the woods, fell to his hands and knees. He cast a quick glance behind him. He had a long nose and a ridiculous goatee beard that ended in wispy trails below his chin. He fumbled with something they couldn't see, and then sprang up. He slipped and slid, but kept on running, leaving a wooden box open on the ground behind him.**

**'Back,' Skulduggery said. 'Back inside the house. Move!'**

**Valkyrie went first, vaulted through the broken window, landing just as Fletcher teleported in. Skulduggery came last, flattening himself against the wall.**

**'Hide.' He whispered.**

**They ducked down.**

**The rain battered the cottage. Valkyrie risked a look up at Skulduggery.**

**'What is it?' She whispered.**

**'It's a box.' He whispered back.**

**'What kind of box?'**

**'A wooden one.'**

**'She gave him a look. 'Okay, I'll try this. Why are we hiding from a box?'**

**'We're not. We're hiding from what's _inside_ the box.'**

**'What's in the box?'**

**'Is it a head?' Fletcher asked.**

* * *

><p>'It's the Jitter Girls.' Sky replied, appearing out of thin air.<p>

'Who?' Valkyrie peeked out the window and saw the wooden box sitting there on the trail in the mud and the rain.

'Triplets.' Skulduggery said.

'Born in 1931. When they were six years old, something tried to get into this world though them.' Sky explained, ducking down.

'_Through_ them?'

'Whatever it was planted seeds in their minds, changing them mentally and physically. It dragged them just out of step with our reality, tried to make them a conduit though which it could emerge.'

'So what is _it_?' Fletcher asked. 'A Faceless one?'

'Think so.' Sky answered.

'No. Remember this was something different. We couldn't figure out what it was but we narrowed it down, and it certainly wasn't a Faceless One.'

'Oh yeah. Well, their parents panicked. Doctors couldn't help. This was Ireland i the 1930s, cut off and isolated from a world that was advancing around it. Everyone thought the children were possessed by the devil. They tried exorcism after exorcism, but the girls just got worse. That was about when he was called.'

'Could you help?' Fletcher asked as Valkyrie took another peek. The box was just a box.

'They were too far gone.' Skulduggery said. 'They spent a year in agony, twisting and squealing while strapped to their beds in the asylum.'

'Oh my god.'

'Their parents visited them every day. They'd sing to them. Old Irish songs and nursery rhymes. There was nothing I could do.' Skulduggery whispered, almost sadly.

'The thing, whatever it was that was using them, I think it realized it's wasn't going to work. So it retreated. Left them alone and they died soon after.' Sky continued.

'That's horrible.' Fletcher said.

'It is.'

'Okay, so how are they in the box out there?'

'Well, they weren't going to rest easily. They have to much pain to deal with by themselves, so they share it around. That's what I think. Truth is nobody knows why they came back and started killing people.' Skulduggery said.

'And they're in he box because...?'

'Everybody needs a home.'

'I see. Although I'm not altogether sure why we're hiding from them. They must have to be tiny to fit in there, how dangerous can they really be?'

'Looks like you're about to see.' The lid flew back and a hand appeared. Small, belonging to a child. The hand reached out, hit earth and seemed to pull the owner out of the box.

'If they're as dangerous as you say they are,' Fletcher said to Skulduggery, 'then let's go. Let's get out of here.

'We need to contain them. We can't leave - there's no telling what they'd do if they were allowed to roam free.

Fletcher peeked above the window sill. Impossibly a six year old girl climbed out of the box. She had blonde hair, wearing a white dress and moving like a bad animation. Her movements were stiff, jerky, missing out the smooth rhythm between the lifting of the foot and the placing it down as she walked. She... _jittered._

Behind her, another girl appeared.

'How do we fight them?' Sky asked softly.

'I don't know.' Skulduggery said. 'Fletcher. Go see China. She must have _something_ in her books about fighting these things.'

'No. I'm not leaving.'

'That wasn't a request.'

'Then come with me. Valkyrie at least. I'm not leaving her here.'

Valkyrie turned to face him. 'Yes you are. Go. Be quick.'

'I'm not-'

'We don't have time to argue. Do it. Go.'

'I'll be right back.'

Valkyrie smiled a little and Fletcher placed a feather light kiss on her cheek. 'I'll be waiting.'

Fletcher disappeared and Valkyrie looked at Sky. 'Shut up.' Sky wouldn't stop smiling.

'Oh hell.' She whispered.

All three girls were out, and all three girls were walking towards the house.

'Okay so. I'll go in there, all guns blazing, idiotic as usual. Probably catch their attention, maybe even lead one away.' Sky decided, almost to herself and stood up. 'Ah hello. I'm here to officially welcome you to my fists.' A punch was delivered to a Jitter Girl's face, and she proceeded to chase Sky away as Sky ran away laughing manically.

'Sometimes I really do hate her.' Skulduggery sighed.

'Okay, so what do we do?'

'Keep still. They might pass right by us, then we attack. Take them by surprise.'

Jitter Girl one passed right by the window without noticing them. Valkyrie sneezed and the second Jitter Girl turned her head towards them.

* * *

><p>This is a two part because it was becoming a bit LONG!<p>

Plus I needed a bit more time to figure out where this chapter was going and I didn't want to keep you waiting.

Sorry.


	7. Chapter 8: Jitter Girls

GUYS! I got really happy when I read all the lovely reviews that chocolate minion (great name) kindly posted. So now, I present to you a new chapter. Also, please vote on my poll and read and review! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p>'Oh hell.' Valkyrie whispered. 'Surprise!' She yelled as she jumped up.<p>

'What are you doing?' Skulduggery hissed.

'No clue.' The second Jitter Girl walked _through _the wall and Valkyrie backed away. 'Tell you what. This one's mine, you can have the other one.'

'Seriously, it'll take both of us to take down one of them.'

'Well then, go help Sky.

'She's _dead_.'

'So is this thing. Go. I'll be fine.'

'Val...'

'GO!'

Even though it was day outside the forest, it felt like night inside the forest. The thick canopy of leaves was blocking out any traces of sunshine and Sky had tripped twice. She could fell the bruises forming on her face, legs and arms (she permanently kept her facade up these days). Plus she hadn't been able to shake the Jitter Girl off, the little bitch (AHHHHHHH a rude word). She narrowly missed a tree trunk, twisting and pushing off at just the last second, luckily the Jitter Girl couldn't see any better and Sky heard the satisfying 'thunk' as it hit the tree and fell to the ground.

'Ha... got... you... now!' Sky gasped, catching her breath.

'SKY!' Skulduggery bellowed in the distance, and Sky straightened up and smiled.

'Ha.' Sky goaded and it sat up. 'Oh... it's back to the running thing again, isn't it. I don't much like the running thing. Can't we trade witty banter instead, much less tiring. Nope, okay then. Running it is.' Sky sighed and bolted towards Skulduggery's voice.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery looked around frantically, trying to find any trace of Sky.<p>

'Skulduggery!' Sky yelled.

'Sky.' Skulduggery breathed a sigh of relief.

'Holy shit (another rude word) man. That was not fun!'

'Yeah. Come on.' Skulduggery gestured to the house.

'More bloody (yet another rude word) running!' Sky sighed before taking off after Skulduggery.

Valkyrie punched, she dodged, she kicked, tried every choke hold that Skulduggery had taught her and it still wasn't enough. Then Sky came barreling through the door yelling 'LEAD IT OUTSIDE!' From what she could gather, Skulduggery and Sky had a plan.

'Alright then Jitter Girl, let's do this.' Valkyrie gasped, running for the door, the Jitter Girl following her close behind. As soon as she burst out the front door Skulduggery punched the Jitter Girl to the ground, pounced on it and opened the box. There was a blinding white light as it got sucked back in.

'Wow. That was fun. If you don't mind, I'm going to collapse now.' Sky said breezily before fainting. Valkyrie and Skulduggery rushed to catch her.

Sky woke up to a harsh light. She clamped shut her eyes and held her hand in front of her face. 'That's bright.' She croaked.

'Wondered when you'd show up.' China glared.

'Hello China, how you've been? Killed anyone lately?'

'Oh shut up child.'

'She's back.'


	8. Chapter 9: Butterflies

**Hi guys, Skelly here. After my weird conversation with chocolate minion, I decided to write a few sentences before I went to sleep. Instead, this happened. Read, review and vote on my poll!**

**I LOVE Y'ALL!**

* * *

><p><strong>'I'm a butterfly!' Screamed the fat man as he ran, flapping his arms like two really flabby, really rubbish wings.<strong>

**'You're actually not.' Valkyrie told him for the eighth time. He ran around her in a big, bathed in moonlight, and she just stood there with her head down. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and moments earlier she'd had to drag her eyes away from his wobbling bosoms before they made her feel queasy. Now that his trousers were starting the inexorable slide downwards, she was averting her gaze altogether. 'Please,' she said, 'pull up your trousers.'**

**'Butterflies don't need trousers.' He screeched. A moment later those trousers landed by her feet.**

**'She took out her phone and dialled. 'He's in his underpants.' She said angrily.**

'Well,' came Sky's amused voice, 'I'd love to see that. Remind me, who?'

'Jerry Houlihan. He thinks he's a butterfly, and apparently butterflies don't need pants.'

'Is he?'

'NO!

'He could be a butterfly dreaming he's a man.' Sky offered.

'He's a big fat man dreaming he's a big fat butterfly! What the hell am I supposed to do?'

'Have you got a net anywhere?' Sky asked.

'What do you think?'

'I think you ask too many questions.'

'I want to punch him. I want to punch Skulduggery for sending me here, but I want to punch him.'

'Hun, get in line. It's not his fault he's acting like that. I guess you have him out of the public's view. Val, Val, Val are you there?'

'He's just started leaping with every third step. It's kind of mesmerizing.' Valkyrie said dully.

'I can imagine. There should be some Cleavers with you in about half a hour. Can you contain him until then?'

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'Skulduggery says we have to do what needs to be done. Once you've handed him over to the Cleavers, could you help me?'

'Another busy night?'

'I want to sleep.' Came Sky's sad reply. 'Oh, oh dear that's not good. SALLY GET BACK HERE! Got to go, Sally Yorke has just set fire to her knees.'

Valkyrie smiled as she heard Sky mutter 'I singed up for a life of fight's and detective work. Instead I get Flame Princess!' She took one large breath and yelled at the top of her lungs 'JERRY HOULIHAN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!'

Jerry just giggled and jiggled, slightly unsteady but learning. And definitely flying. He reversed course back towards her. Stupidly, she looked up just as he passed directly over her. The image seared itself in her mind and she felt a little piece of her die. Time for a different approach.

'Jerry,' she asked in her sweetest voice, 'can you hear me?'

'I'm a butterfly!'

'And what a beautiful butterfly you are. But aren't you getting tired. All butterflies get tired sometimes. And they land. Shouldn't you land now.'

'I am getting tired.' He admitted.

'You should rest them and land.' He dipped even lower, threatening to kick Valkyrie in the face and she tried to grab his foot but he beat his arms faster and rose higher.

'No! Butterflies fly! Fly high!' He was gasping now, dipping lower despite his best efforts. Valkyrie made one last grab, closed her hand around his ankle and tried to send her mind to a happy place. He was sweating from flying and his skin was warm and sticky and hairy. Valkyrie shuddered involuntarily and pulled him handhold after handhold. He made one last attempt to fly away and she had to grip one of his thighs. Valkyrie shuddered again and thought how good it would be to punch Skulduggery in the face. Then suddenly Jerry stopped flapping and Valkyrie fell screaming blue murder beneath him.

'I'm not a butterfly.' Jerry sobbed.

* * *

><p>'And then he stopped flying, and guess who was standing underneath him.' Valkyrie groaned as she told Sky what had happened.<p>

'That's just... ewww!' Sky shuddered. 'Come on, Skulduggery is nearly finished with Sally and the Cleavers.'

'So she set fire to her knees?'

'You should have seen it. It was amazing...'


	9. Chapter 10: Doomsday Bunnies

**I know this is short. Bit I wrote it in a hurry so I could annoy my friend because she has HEAPS of homework!**

**Enjoy. **

**Don't kill me.**

**Think of chocolate.**

**Remember I'm your favourite.**

**Then read and review!**

**Because you love me!**

* * *

><p>'Skul?' Valkyrie asked.<p>

'What?'

'We need a team name.'

'…'

'Yeah, Skulduggery. As your daughter I command you to choose a team name that we think of.' Sky said, as if the idea just popped into her head. Valkyrie put her hand to her chin, thinking.

'Buster McThunderstick!'

'No!'

'Come on Skul, that's awesome!'

'Uh, yeah it is. Don't worry, Val. He's never had an eye for awesomeness.' Sky smiled.

'So that explains you.' Skulduggery retorted, looking at Valkyrie.

'Valkyrie, as his daughter I give you permission to punch him.' Sky said, glaring at Skulduggery.

'Thank you.' Valkyrie said politely and punched Skulduggery on the arm.

'Oh please, you could do so much better than that.' Skulduggery had barely any time to run when he saw Sky take a run up and crash-tackle him to the ground.

'I've got it! The Abusement Park.' Sky yelled from on top of Skulduggery.

'Or, or… or the Doomsday Bunnies.'

'Trigger Happy Bunnies.' Sky suggested and Valkyrie started clapping.

'How many lemon sherbets have you had?' Skulduggery groaned from underneath Sky.

'You don't want to know.' Valkyrie laughed maniacally.

'SPACE MONKEY MAFIA!' Sky yelled, earning stares from slightly scared sorcerers. 'WHAT YOU LOOKIN' AT HUH?!'

'Sky!' Skulduggery hissed.

'SHUT UP DAD!' That earned its fair share of stares to.

'No, I have the BESTEST… Night Time Ninjas.'

'I LOVE YOU SKY!'


	10. Chapter 11: Ghastly

Hi guys! Don't kill me *raises hands in surrender* But I'm having some trouble with INSPRIATION CONSTIPATION! So I thought I could ask for some suggestions. If you can think of anything AT ALL, please review or P.M. me. I shall give you shout out and virtual cookies and hugs! Anyway, giraffes say moo gave me this idea (see, I'm shouting out) and wanted me to say hi to Chocolate Minion for her. HI! (::) (::) (::) (::) COOKIES!

Also, I have a poll on my profile. If you could vote, it's about what power Sky will have. Please vote

P.S. If you haven't read Last Stand Of Dead Men, read it and then! AND THEN! Do the smart thing, and let somebody read first (P.P.S I think I might've just quoted Doctor Who)

* * *

><p><strong>Something cold and sharp thudded into Ghastly's back and he took a step forward, his gun dropping from his suddenly numb fingers. He looked round, saw the Cleavers falling upon Shudder, their scythes piercing the unarmoured sections of his clothes as easily as they did the flesh beneath. They knew exactly where to strike. The Gist burst from Shudder's chest, screaming in pain and fury, but a scythe took Shudder's head and the Gist dissipated like smoke in a breeze.<strong>

**Ghastly fell to one knee. He reached behind his back, clumsy fingers searching for the scythe blade. Instead, he found a knife. It was pulled free before he could grip it, and he toppled, turning over to land on his back.**

**'I am so sorry, my friend.' Erskine Ravel said, bending over him. Ghastly closed his hand around Ravel's wrist, tried to keep the blade away - 'No,' he whispered, 'no, don't' - but his strength was gone and Ravel easily disentangled himself**

stood, turned to speak with Madame Mist and noticed she was lying on the ground along with everyone else. A fist swung into his vision, and he blocked and turned.

'Sky?' He asked.

'You bastard.'

'Listen to me.'

'Why?'

'You don't understand.'

'You shut up, you just shut up right now!'

'Sky calm down.'

'You have no right to tell me what to do. I should put a bullet in you right now for even trying to do this. But I won't because when Skulduggery hears about this, well I figure I'll let him have the pleasure of killing you himself.'

'You're wrong. Skulduggery won't hear about this, because you won't be able to tell him. You'll leave here in a box.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

'I'm not sure you'll even be able to fight me.'

'See that's where _you're _wrong. We're not going to fight. I'm going to shoot you, save Ghastly, get Skulduggery just in time to save you. When you're all healthy, he's going to shoot you. So,' Sky explained, taking out her gun, ' it's hardly a fight.' Ravel flew so fast Sky could barely see his fist coming towards her. She fired, aiming for his leg and hitting his foot. He fell to the ground, and Sky rushed over to Ghastly. She whipped out her phone, fumbled, dropped it, picked it up and called Skulduggery.

'Hello insignificant sorcerer. I'm slightly busy at the moment, either punching someone or saving the world, or I can't be arse picking up the phone. Call back, and if you're evil, I'll shoot you in the face.' Sky sighed in frustration as the call went to answer phone.

'Sky... is that you?' Ghastly croaked.

'Hey. Now, listen here. You need to survive, for Tanith, alright. I know a friend who can save her, but you have to be there when she comes back.' Sky smiled and Ghastly coughed. 'HEY!' She yelled. 'CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE?!' A startled sorcerer ran into the room. 'Take him to the Medical Bay. No, scratch that, I'll teleport you.' She took the guys hand and placed her other hand on Ghastly's chest.

They appeared in the Medical Bay and Sky instantly broke off and teleported back into the room with Ravel and Mist. Except, they weren't there. Nobody was.

'Ah shit.' Sky cursed. Footsteps behind her and she turned, and instantly everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Oh dear. Anyway, thanks again to giraffes say moo for this idea.<p>

P.S. sorry if I made you cry. Well I made myself cry so...

BYE. See y'all next time!


	11. Chapter 12: Winter Frost

**Hey guys, there's a little bit that I forgot to add onto the last chapter, and it's going to clear up some confusion when you read this chapter (I hope). So here it is! **

**P.S. can y'all vote on my poll?**

* * *

><p><strong>'Ah shit.' Sky cursed. Footsteps behind her and she turned, and instantly everything turned black.<strong>

Ravel smiled evilly as he watched Sky's limp body fall to the ground. He holstered his gun and limped out. 'Let somebody else find the body,' he thought, 'by then it'll be too late. She'll be dead, and I can finish off Bespoke.' With that happy thought he went to find Ghastly, but what he didn't see was Sky open her eyes, and blue energy swirl around her wound, reforming and healing. She whipped out her phone and called Clarabelle.

'Hey Sky.' Came Clarabelle's bouncy voice.

'Hey. Look, I need a favour. I admitted Ghastly Bespoke into the infirmary and I need you to move him. I think someone's going to kill him.'

'Yeah sure. Um… where do you want me to take him?'

'Cinema?' Sky suggested.

'Cool. I'll do it now. Bye Sky. Don't die.' Sky smiled and put her phone in her pocket when a piercing shriek filled the air.

'SKY! OMG IT'S YOU!'

'Winter Frost, nice to see you to. Come one, we have to beat up some people.'

'Yes, my favourite activity.' A girl with blonde hair with white and baby blue streaks smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>**All the Sensitives are seeing her, clear as day. I was told about it last night. The girl with the sceptre, that must be Valkyrie's reflection, am I right?' You said it had evolved. I had no idea how much. Impressive.'**

**'****Valkyrie won't be used by you to-'**

**'****Skulduggery, come on, don't be ridiculous. Valkyrie's gone. You don't get to tell me what she will or will not do. And you can forget about any self-righteous anger on your part. You protected her. You knew what she was, what she would become, and you hid her from us. You allowed her to blossom, and because of that, now she's the one we'll need to kill.'**

**'****You won't be killing her.' Said Skulduggery, taking off his hat. 'You won't be doing anything.'**

**Ravel undid the clasp, letting his robe fall. Underneath he was wearing a suit that Ghastly Bespoke had probably made for him. 'So, what's it going to be?' He asked. 'Bullet to the head, or are you going to beat me to death?'**

**'****I don't know.' Said Skulduggery, walking towards him. 'I'm just going to see what happens.'**

**Skulduggery lunged and Ravel slipped by him, kicking his leg out and grabbing him when he stumbled. He threw Skulduggery against the pillar, and every carved name that Skulduggery brushed up against brought a stiff figure into the Hall.**

'Alright Winter, I'll help Skulduggery with Ravel and you sneak up behind Mist. Cool?' Sky whispered.

Winter smiled. 'Just like North Ireland, hey?'

'God, it is. Never thought of it like that.' A few years back, an evil guy was trying to erase Northern Ireland from time and space and Sky and Winter took him on in a set up much like the one they were faced with now. 'Have fun.' Sky smiled and Winter crouched low and moved along the wall until she was behind Madame Mist. Making barely a sound, Winter stood, wrapped her arm around Madame Mist's throat.

Sky took a reassuring deep breath and stood. 'Oi Ravel!' She said and he turned.

And she punched his confused face. He crumpled to the ground, Skulduggery stood up and saw Sky's bullet wound.

'Are you okay?' He asked, rushing over.

'I'm fine. Ravel shot me because I saved Ghastly. I healed myself.' Sky explained.

Meanwhile (because Winter's special) Winter had Madame Mist in a headlock that was sure to stump Skulduggery as to how to get out of it, but Madame Mist just twisted and let loose a wave of spiders.

'Sandwiches!' Winter shrieked, jumping back and clutching at handfuls of crawling spiders (if you just shuddered, so did I).

'Winter?!' Sky yelled.

'Eww!' Winter shuddered. 'Yuck!' Sky started laughing. 'What?'

'I think one's found it's new home.' Sky pointed to the spider that was currently trying to burrow itself in Winter's hair.

'Oh, wait a second.' Winter's eyes turned from emerald green to ice blue and the spider dropped out of her hair, frozen.

'Winter, not to alarm you or anything but there is an angry looking Madame Mist about the clobber you over the head.' Sky explained, and, quick as a flash, Winter whipped out her bow, stepped back two steps and froze Mist.

'Oh lovely, you've upgraded. I don't like it.' (Another Doctor Who quote)

'You never do. It now freezes people,' Winter gestured to the bow that appeared to be made out of ice, with ice arrows and snow arrow tips.

'Ah, care to explain?' Skulduggery asked, looking as confused as a skeleton could.

'This is Winter Frost. We met when someone had shot her, and I healed her. She's as bad-ass as me, and as awesome as me, and she's an amazing swordsman. She taught me how to fight with a sword.' Sky explained and Skulduggery looked at Winter. She wore a white and baby blue wavy top, dark blue jeans and boots that matched her top. The complete opposite to Sky's black get up.

'Jessica? Jessica Spellbound?' Skulduggery asked.

'Guilty.'

'I knew your mum, Lily.'

'I love chocolate.' Winter announced.

'What?'

'Exactly.' Suddenly a red faced sorcerer came running in.

'Are you.. *gasp* Sky *wheeze*?'

'Yes.' Sky replied, warily.

'You *deep breath* have a visitor. He seems angry.'

'He always is.' Sky sighed.

* * *

><p>And now because you love me, you're going to vote on my poll.<p>

SEE CHOCOLATE MINION! THIS SHOWS HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU!


	12. Chapter 13: Winter Frost and the Texan

So guys, fellow readers, amazing people, forgive me for I have royally messed something up.

In the previous chapter, I said Winter had blue and white hair. She has only _one white streak_. She also says 'I like chocolate,' instead of, 'I love chocolate.'

Chocolate Minion aka Winter Frost, I stand before you, begging for your forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>'Are you… *gasp* Sky *wheeze*?'<strong>

**'Yes.' Sky replied, warily.**

**'You *deep breath* have a visitor. He seems angry.'**

**'He always is.' Sky sighed.**

* * *

><p>'SKY!' A tall, sandy blonde haired male boomed.<p>

'Hello Jack. How are you these days?'

'I don't care about 'how I've been these days'! Where's Winter?' Jack demanded angrily, looking over her shoulder trying to spot her.

'I inform you that your sister is in perfect health, and I haven't dragged her into anything. Yet.' I quipped.

'Good. Where is she? I want to see her.'

'Hello spawn of Satan.' Winter said playfully and Jack looked instantly relieved and all the gruffness left his voice.

'Winter. I thought you were dead. You haven't bugged me to pick you up in ages, then I realized that you would probably be with _her_ or off on a snowy mountain so I decided to come here first.'

'Oi, don't blame me.' Jack turned, his brown jeans scratching against his nave blue hoodie and a death glare set in stone on his face. 'Alright, calm ya horses.'

'You drag her into all manner of dangerous situations and now you're saying 'don't blame me'.'

'I'm not saying she doesn't enjoy it!' Sky said and Winter sighed.

Had she really just said that?

'I don't care…' Jack was cut off as sirens warned them of imposing threat.

'EVERYONE OUT!' Skulduggery yelled.

* * *

><p>Sky pushed past worried sorcerers trying to find her friends. She found Skulduggery first, then later on Jack, and continued her search for Winter.<p>

'Winter?! Winter?!' She yelled, trying to spot the very noticeable _one white streak_.

'Sky!' Skulduggery whispered harshly, 'I've spotted Sanguine. And I think Winter's with him.'

'Oh god. Where's Jack? We've got to go after her.'

'What happened to 'he's a psychopath'? Or, you know 'he'll probably slit your throat.'

'He has Winter, which mean he probably wants to trade. He won't kill her because he knows I'll hunt him down. And Jack will slit _his _throat.'

'Fine. Get Jack and go after him. Don't die this time, alright.'

'No promises.' Sky laughed and turned away.

'Now li'l darling, if you stop struggling I won't have to slit your throat. And I really don't want to do that, because if I do your li'l friend will come and I'll have to kill her.'

'Ugh,' Winter rolled her eyes, 'if you hadn't bonded my powers and C wasn't evil I would freeze yo ass.'

'Who is C, darling?'

'No one.' Winter answered sweetly.

'Anyway, I don't like hurting ladies. So, simply stop struggling.'

'Okay dickhead. Why in the wide world of chocolate would you kidnap me?'

'Because he's an asshole.' Jack said, appearing out of nowhere.

'And I don't like assholes.' Sky sneered, stepping out of the shadows.

'Well isn't this fun,' Sanguine's blade flashed as he thrust it against Winter's neck, 'now. Take one more step and she dies.'

'Sanguine. Don't.' Sky warned.

'I really don't want to kill her, but if you don't stand down I'll slit her throat.'

'What do you want with her?' Jack asked.

'Nothing. It's what I want with you.'

*Cough* 'Creepy.' Sky muttered.

'Wanna tell us what you're planning on doing?' Winter asked hopefully.

'Really, I could tell you because you're about to die.'

'Hold up. I thought you didn't want to kill me.' Winter screeched.

'Sorry, but I lied.' Sanguine made to slit her throat and suddenly shadows burst through his shoulder. He groaned and Jack looked at Sky and her outstretched hand, the shadows coiling around it.

'I thought you had the funny energy stuff?' Winter asked as Sanguine fell to the ground, groaning.

'I dabble.' Sky replied before gesturing to Sanguine. 'We should take him back to the Sanctuary.'

'Or what's left of it.'


End file.
